Written In The Dancing Stars
by dreambig28169
Summary: What if Sean had a sister named Izzy? What if she used to date Eddy before she left Miami? Now Izzy is back... Will things between Eddy and Izzy start off where they left or will it be like fire and ice between them?
1. Chapter 1

"This the last of your boxes." My Dad said to me as he came through the door of my new house. I had decided to move back to Miami from Massachusetts. Yep that was a long way from home. I had finish college at Allington University earlier than most people and felt it was time to come back home to my family. Sure I had made good friends up there, but nothing beats Miami.

"Thanks Dad." I was officially done with moving. I had come down earlier to furnish the house with help from my family, and then I drove in my car with my clothes in boxes all the way down to Miami.

My Dad gave me a hug and said,"It's great to have you back Isabella." I hugged my Dad harder. This is definitely something I missed back in Massachusetts... never getting to hug my family or see them.

"It's great to be back Dad." My Dad pulled away from the hug and kept his hands on my shoulders.

"Now that we are done with moving in, I think it's time for you to see your Mom and Abuela. Maybe even your brother and sister. And there's your little niece who is also dying to know when her Auntie Izzy is coming back to see her."

O

h great... he was already trying to guilt me in seeing Sean... You see Sean lived with Claire, our sister, along with Tessa, our niece. Seeing Sean meant him trying to get me to see The Mob which possible chance of seeing Eddy at the garage. I was so not ready even prepared to see Eddy. Let me catch you up on what happened... Eddy, who is best friends with Sean, used to date me until I went to Allington University. Before I left I broke it off with him actually through talking on the cellphone which probably wasn't the best idea now that I think about it. I was on the airplane on my way to Massachusetts... He tried calling and texting me back, but I never answered. I felt it was best that I didn't. You're thinking I'm crazy right now probably... but I did it for a good reason. Eddy and I would have never made it, and he was already upset that I was leaving. Being away would have just made it worst, so I had decided to give him and I a clean slate by breaking it off. Neither of us would have been hurting if one of us broke it off, so I did it. We never kept in contact after that.

I turned away from him and sat down on the couch, "I will see Abuela and Mom today, but I am not seeing Sean, Claire, or Tessa." My Dad let out a groan and took a seat next to me.

"You are going to have to see them sooner or later Izzy... and I think you should see them sooner than later. When they find out you moved back without telling them, they are going to be angry at you. Really angry... Then you know Sean will tell his Mob friends about you being here, and all chaos will be let loose."

Mob friends? Really? I know rarely called them by their names, but seriously? Mob friends? He made it seem like Sean was a part of a gang. I alsk didn't miss the disgusted tone in his voice when he said it too. Dad must still hate Sean being in The Mob.

"Mob friends? Really Dad?" My Dad gave me his "Are you kidding me right now? Don't change the subject?" look.

"Ok... Ok... We'll see... I'm not saying yes, and I'm not saying no." My Dad smiled.

"Now that that is done, I have work to get back to... Savoy Coorperations needs me back."

Of course, work... That was something that always menat alot to Dad... Savoy Coorperations was in fact my Dad's baby... You see my Dad is the founder and creater of Savoy Coorperations... He is even the CEO, which I think is alot on his plate, but he claims he can handle it... I think Dad was hopping that Sean would follow in his footsteps and want to be apart of the company, but Sean's passion was dancing. It would always being dancing. My Dad thought he would grow out of it by now, but I knew Sean wouldn't. What made him even more angry was that Sean had a dance crew, The Mob. My Dad made it known to our whole family multiple times that The Mob was one of the reasons why Sean wouldn't give up on dancing becuase he had people supporting an idea that wasn't financially stable. Claire even started to agree with Dad too. Mom supported Sean in his passion, and Abuela did the same. My Dad means best, but sometimes I think he pushes to far, which is probably why Sean hardly talks to him anymore.

"Ok Dad. Bye. Love you."

"Love you too sweetheart." I walked my Dad to the door and watched him drive away. I closed the door and looked around my house. I smiled and walked to my bedroom. Guess it's time to visit my Mom and Abuela, but first I'm going to visit Uncle Ricky. Uncle Ricky didn't know I had come back and telling him wouldn't be so bad. He would understand hopefully why I did not tell anyone besides Mom, Dad, and Abuela. Plus he would probably help me not be see by Sean and The Mob until I was ready to see them..I changed into a blue laced tank top and wore black shorts with them. Finally no more cold weather... I was getting tired of the cold being from Miami and all. I put on some combat boots and left my hair down in its curls. Now I was ready to go see Uncle Ricky...


	2. Character List

Name: Isabella Amelia Asa-Savoy

Dad: John-Paul Savoy

Mom: Alana Asa-Savoy

Brother: Sean Asa-Savoy and Claire Asa-Savoy

Friends: Leti De La Rosa, Phoebe Lebonair, Camille Gage, Moose Alexander III, Jason Hardlerson, Andie West, Penelope, Hair, Monster, Jenny Kido, Iris, Martin and Marcos Santiago

Personality: Kind, a little feisty, smart, deticated, determined

Hobbies: Dancing, The Mob, Reading, Writing, Photography, and Making Videos

Ex-Boyfriend: Eddy

Crush: Eddy

Name: John-Paul Savoy

Wife: Alana Asa-Savoy

Kids: Claire Asa-Savoy , Sean Asa-Savoy, and Izzy Asa-Savoy

Job: Creater, Founder, and CEO of Savoy Coorperations

Personality: Protective, Loves his family, When it comes to work, there is no playing around, and Hard on his kids sometimes becuase he wants the best for them

Name: Alana Asa-Savoy

Husband: John-Paul Savoy

Kids: Claire Asa-Savoy, Sean Asa-Savoy, and Izzy Asa-Savoy

Job: Works at Asa Restuarant with her family

Personality: loving, caring, always there for her kids, wants what is best for them, gives advice to them

Name: Regina Asa

Husband: Javier Asa

Kids: Ricky Asa, Alana Asa-Savoy, Francesa Asa-Rossi, David Asa

Job: Works and owns Asa Restuarant

Personality: Caring Grandmother, looks out for her grandchildren, doesn't always agree with her son in law, wants to be an active grandparent in her grandkids' lives


	3. SurpriseSurprise

I had decided to walk to Uncle Ricky's diner instead of driving. I had missed walking there everyday, walking past the shops, and not having the Miami heat beam down on me.

When I walk into Uncle Ricky's place, the place was packed inside. It was lunch time. The place still looked the same on the outside. The sign Ricky's Place was still the same on the building. Inside it was still situated the same. There were still the same round tables and chairs. Along the sides were booths. Yep still the same. There was music playing, and even some people were dancing. I looked around the place until I saw Uncle Ricky. I made my way to the counter and took a seat in one of the stools.

Finally someone came up to me and asked, "What would you like for lunch Miss?" I smiled at the voice.

"Well, you see I just moved back, and I'm looking for my Uncle. You wouldn't happen to know his name, now do you?" I kept my head down, so he wouldn't know it was me.

"Well.. um... what's your Uncle's name?"

"Uncle Ricky. He owns this place.." I lifted my head up and smiled directly at my Uncle.

"Oh my word!" Uncle Ricky exclaimed loudly. Then he had a big smile on his face and hugged me over the counter.

"Look at you... you look so grown up." He looked at me and examined my face to see how different I looked. "Why didn't you tell me you were moving back? I could have helped you move or anything. Does your brother and sister know?"

"No..."

"Izzy... why do they not know you are here?" Great... just great... Maybe I should have see my Mom and Abuela first...

"Well... I.. You see... Um..." Now, I'm also stumbling over my words. My day just got better... How am I going to explain it to him without him patronizing me?

"It's because of Eddy isn't it? Izzy! What have I told you? You can't going running away from your problems..." Uncle Ricky told me. Great... now he is using "This is going to bite you in the butt" voice.

"Uncle Ricky please... Please don't tell them yet... I promise I'll tell them soon. Just not right now..."

"Fine, but you better make good on your promise."

I pulled him into a hug, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Now tell me everything that has happened... We haven't spoken since your gratuation." I spent the whole afternoon with Uncle Ricky talking about Miami and me, which my Uncle insisted on. I had forgotten to go to Asa Restuarant, the place my Mom's family owns, and visit her and my Abuela. So I texted her and told her I would call her when I got home. It was now around seven at night, and yhe palce was getting busier. I had to start going to the tables and help my Uncle with business. Then all of a sudden... I swear I saw Penelope, a person that is in The Mob, walk in. She was the DJ for The Mob. Penelope and I used to be good friends until I left of course. I ducked down really fast behind the counter. I hope she didn't see me. If she did, it meant closer to seeing Sean and Eddy, which was what I was avoiding... God must not ahve been on my side today... I looked over the counter to see if she was still there... I couldn't find her anywhere, so I decided to look for Uncle Ricky and tell him I was leaving... I had to leave on the safe side. Finally I found Uncle Ricky and made a quick speed walk towards him. He was at a table with some people who looked around my age. I tapped my Uncle Ricky on the shoulder.

"Uncle Ricky I think I'm going-"

"Izzy!" I whiped my head to towards the table where the voice came from... My eyes opened really big. I swear they could have fallen out of my head. Sittig at the table was Sean, Penelope, Iris, Jason, the rest of The Mob, and the one and only Eddy. Sean was the one who called my name out.

"Um... Uh..." They all just kept staring at me. I felt so uncomfortable. Sean looked shock. Everybody did except for... Guess who? stare was cold...

"She just moved back... She didn't have time to tell you she was coming with moving and all... Right Izzy?" Thank the Lord for Uncle Ricky... He was completely safing my butt right now.

"Yeah, Uncle Ricky is right... Sorry you guys." No way could I tell them it was because of Eddy. They all looked at me waiting for more. Then they started to come hug me... Jason, Iris, Penelope, the rest of The Mob, and lastly Sean. When Sean came up to me, he whispered in my ear and said, "You have alot of explaining to do Iz, but right now I'm glad you're here." Of course, I knew he wouldn't let it go. He was Sean, and he knew me so well. He probably already knew it was because of Eddy.

"Come sit next to me." Sean said while pulling into the booth with him. Jason, Iris, and Briana, the blonde, were sitting in the middle. Eddie was sitting next to Penelope whonwas sitting next to Iris... I swear I could feel his stare burnig a hole into me. He looked more fit. His hair was still the same. Everything still looked the same about him. Except for his eyes... they looked like cold hard ice...

"Check this out..." Jason told me while pressing the play button on the computer. He was showing me the video of them doig a flash mob right in the middle of the streets... They were dancing on the hoods of their cars while Iris was making the signature sign that they always have at the end of their performances showing that The Mob was here and alive as ever. They were really good. My jaw probably dropped to the ground.

"You guys are seriously amazing!" I exclaimed.

"You are too Izzy Frizzy." Jason replied back. Really Izzy Frizzy? That was the nickname Jason gave me because when I was younger my hair would always end up getting frizzy. At least I knew he wasn't mad at me becuase he used his nickname on me.

"Yeah well... those days are over for me Jason..." You see I used to dance alot with The Mob until I got into college. I still dance but not as much as I used too...

"Yes you could... nobody's stopping you..." Penelope answered.

"Yeah, but things are dif-"I started but was cut off.

"CUT THE CRAP!" Eddy yelled. I looked at him. His eyes were on fire now. Did he really have to start this now?

"You know what Eddy? Just becuase I'm back doesn't mean you can just yell at me in the middle of me talking!"

"Why can't I?! Don't I deserve to get some answers huh? It's the least you can do. You already did damage."

"I didn't do any harm to you Eddy." I could feel the tears coming on... Why? Why can he make me cry and feel guilty at the same time.

"You didn't do any harm to me! Oh well I'm sorry... I didn't know I actually meant that little to you!"

"What do you want me to say?! It's not like you or I can change the past!"

"Right... You're right... It's a good thing I got another girl I'm sleeping with right since you can't give straight forward answers and that I mean so little to you. We also can't change the past, so I should go to that girl in a couple minutes ..." I gasped so did everybody at the table. That's it... I couldn't take it anymore. I run so fast out of the diner, so they couldn't see the tears falling from my face...Another girl? And he's sleeping with her? Why should I care? I'm the one who broke it off... Why? Why does Eddy have the power to break me so easily? Maybe coming back was the wrong idea. As soon as I got home, I change into my pj's and dialed the phone..

"Hello?"

"Hey Leti... Can we talk for a little bit?" Leti De La Rosa was one of my best friends. We knew each other since we were very young. When I went to Allington University, Leti stayed here in Miami and went to college down here. We still kept in touch after I moved.

"Sure Chica. What's up?"

"So, I saw Eddy tonight." Leti knew what happen with Eddy and me. She also knew that I just moved back as well.

"Chica... Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

"Well, what happened?"

"He was just staring at me. His eyes were so cold towards me. I was in the middle of talking to Jason when he just yelled at me. He was demending answers from, when I wouldn't give them to him, he told me it was fine becuase he had another girl he was sleeping with." My eyes were staring to water again.

"So... You're crying and upset becuase has another girlfriend?" Uhhhh.. really? Really? She just had to make it sound like I was still into him.

"I...uh... no.. I'm the one who broke up with him. Remember?"

"Yeah, you did, but I know you Izzy... You are still into him... Yeah he was rude about it tonight, and that is partly why you are crying. You are also crying though becuase he has a girlfriend..."

"No, I'm not Leti."

"Look Izzy... stop lying to yourself... you still have feelings for Eddy that have never went away... you need to stop lying to yourself and admit it... you're back now. Things between you and Eddy can change."


	4. Meeting Up

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. My Mom had called me and told me to come join her and my Abuela for breakfast. I got dressed in white shorts, brown high heel ankle boots, and a pink shoulder sleeve blouse. My hair was put up into a ponytail. Then I drove to Asa Restuarant. My Abuela and Abuelo opened this restaurant when they moved from Columbia to Miami. It was a family business, but my Uncle Ricky decided to open his own place insead of joining Asa Restuarant.

Asa Restuarant had a patio out front, so costumers could eat outside during good weather. The sign out front was big and in fancy writing. I opened the front door of the restuarant. Right when I did, I was engulfed in a big hug by my Abuela.

"Nice to see you to Abuela." I said happily.

"Mi hermosa... I'm so glad you are here..." my Abuela said. "Come. Come. Let's eat, si." After all these years my Abuela still had her Columbian accent, and she has been here in America for a long time.

"Where's Mom, Abuela?" I asked after she let go of me.

"She's in the back cooking us calentado. Come let's sit down in that booth over there." My Abuela walked over to a booth that was in the corner. I followed her to the booth and sat in front of her.

"So, How are you mi hermosa?" Abuela asked me.

"I'm good, Abuela." My Abuela raised her eyebrow at me. Oh no... she must know something.

"What Abuela?"

"So, mi hermosa is doing good."

"Ugh, yes Abuela I really am doing fine." All of a sudden I heard footsteps running towards us.

"You didn't ask her anything yet Mama?" My Tita Francesa said to us out of breath. My Tita Francesa was a year younger than my Mom and was married. She had long black hair and looked like my Abuela when she was younger.

"Francesa aren't you suppose to help your sister in the kitchen?"

"I brought the drinks. She is bringing the calentado Mama. Now keep talking to Izzy." My Abuela just looked at my Tita. After a couple of minutes my Abuela turned to face me again.

"Sean called me last night mi hermosa." Of course Sean would call Abuela... That's what he always does when he needs someone to talk to.

"What did he say?"

"He said you and Eddy got into a fight." My Tita Francesa was sitting next my Abuela very entrance into our conversation.

"Abuela..." I groaned.

"And he told me what was said between you two."

"Does Mom know?"

"Mom does know." I turned to see my Mom take the seat next to me. Her hair was short now. It used to be long.

"Mom." I turned to hug her.

"Hey sweetheart."

"So Sean told you guys everything huh?" I asked while eating calentado.

"Yep. He also said you went running out of there as fast a lighting." My Mom said.

"Well.. yeah.." I murmured.

"You know there is nothing with admiting you were wrong." Tita Francesa said out of the blue. I stared at her with wide eyes.

"Francesa!" My Abuela said while hitting her on the arm.

"What Ma?"

"So stupid... " My Abuela went on while saying curse words in Spanish.

"What do you mean Tita?"

"Eddy still likes you, and you still like Eddy." I looked down at the table.

"No... you are wrong Tita."

"I'm not wrong. Whenever he comes over with Sean, he askes about you. He also ask if you sent any pictures to us. When we talk about you, his eyes light up." No... she's wrong. Last night Eddy hated me.

"Well... if that is true Tita, then why did he yell at me. The way he looked at me seemed like he saw something he hated and would always hate."

"You did break up with him over the phone and never returned his calls or texts." It started to get really quite at the table. My Abuela and Mom were staring me. They probably thought I was going to cry or something. My phone started to buzz. It was a text from Sean telling me to meet him at the garage. The garage was actually a warehouse that my brother and The Mob use to rehearse in.

"It's Sean. He wants me to meet him at the garage."

"Finish your breakfast first mi hermosa." My Abuela commanded.

I nodded at my Abuela and finished my breakfast. My Mom, Abuela, and Tita started up a conversation on how they would be able to coordinate an event here celebrating how manys years Asa Restuarant has been in business.

"I'm done. I'll see you guys later." My Tita hugged me first and gave me a apologetic look on her first. Then my Abuela hugged me.

"Follow you instituation mi hermosa. Don't live life regreting something you didn't do." Abuela whispered in my ear.

"I will walk her ok Mama." My Mom told my Abuela. My Mom put her arm around my shoulders and walked me to the front door.

"Sweetheart... your Tita means well. You know that right."

"I know. I know." My Mom put her hands around my face.

"You are so grown up Bonita. I can't believe I have amazing children. God has truly blessed me huh?" I smiled.

"Thanks Mom."

"I will always support you, Sean, and Claire. You know what you are cable of, so go for it. Ok?" Mom always supported us in our situations. She supported Sean when he decided to join The Mob even thiugh Dad objected to it numerous times. She supported Claire when she decided to divorce her husband.

"Ok. I love you, Mom"

"Oh sweetheart, I love you too more than you will ever know."


End file.
